


Shuffle Song Prompts 14

by Hetalia1912



Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [14]
Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Stray Kids (Band), Triple H (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Loser (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Rebellion, Alternate Universe - Rebels, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Solo Artist, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - poverty, M/M, Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Popstar au,Idols au,No band au,Solo Artist au
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Kim Woojin/Lee Felix, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Yoon Jeonghan, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kang Daesung/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn/Kim Hyuna/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748239
Kudos: 1





	Shuffle Song Prompts 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Popstar au,Idols au,No band au,Solo Artist au

**8:47 PM**

"Didn't expect to see tonight."Seungri commented,making Jiyong smirk in slight amusement."You don't really strike me as the party type hyung."

Jiyong chuckled in amusement at the younger's comment."Well I'm full of surprises Seungri-ah."He replied."Maybe you shouldn't judge such a pretty book by it's cover."


End file.
